


Horned Perks

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Excessive Juice, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Cassandra and Adaar. Adaar and Cassandra. Some horn pulling and use of tongue.It flows. Albeit weirdly.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Horned Perks

**Author's Note:**

> In this one shot, time is not linear. AKA I started it late last night and finished it this morning so it jumps around a whole lot, just like my train of thought.  
> Be warned: This is rated explicit and tagged as smut for a reason. 'CAUSE ITS DIRTY!

Cassandra was at his mercy for the fourth time since they had undressed.

The first time, she was pressed up against the wall and the second he had her bent over his writing desk.

He then picked her up and carried her to the bed where he had brought her to climax yet another time, but he still had yet to spill into her.

Cassandra was unsure whether it was simply a perk of his species or just something that was entirely him, but he made her see stars every time they were linked together in such an intimate way.

He always took at least two times as long as she usually did to reach climax.

When he ultimately did finish she was often left squirming not only because of his entire length being plunged into her when his thighs started to quiver but because of the sheer amount of seed he always spilled when he would finish inside of her.

She had only ever been with one other man, but in comparison to the messes made, Adaar was guilty of much more.

Every time he would pull out of her after they were done, it was like taking the cork out of a bottle.

Their combined fluids would seemingly cascade out of her as she whimpered his name due to the sudden emptiness she felt.

Without fail, he would always wipe her clean afterward, even if she was too exhausted to really even lift her head, much less move.

If she was too tired to move after she was cleaned of the result of their coupling, he would gently lift her off the blankets and tuck her under them before joining her, always planting a soft kiss on her cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist and nodding off to sleep holding her.

The first time they were together she had left marks on not only his shoulders and back but almost everywhere that she could reach.

Since then she tried not to because when Bull and Varric noticed they prodded for gossip.

Varric was looking for ammunition to put in his book, she just knew it.

On the other hand, Bull was just asking a lot of questions that she didn't exactly want to answer, thankfully Adaar noticed her discomfort quite quickly and changed the subject.

Why Bull wanted to know if Adaar was using the various techniques he mentioned, she didn't really want to know.

Even if the thing he mentioned with horn grabbing and tongue use did sound a little appealing.

As they lay in bed come sunrise, she was already awake when he opened his eyes and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Good morning, Kadan."

"Good morning," she replied as he adjusted to wrap his hand around hers.

"Something is on your mind," he pointed out.

How a man of so few words could be so open and to the point she didn't know.

"I suppose there is," she admitted.

He pulled her hand to his mouth where he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, causing her cheeks to heat up.

"Do I have to guess, or will you tell me?"

"The morning after our first night together, Bull mentioned something."

"Do I need to have a talk with him?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't inappropriate- I mean, it was, but it wasn't bad."

He silently listened as she continued.

"He mentioned a technique that included horn grabbing and-" she trailed off, not wanting to actually say the rest out loud.

"Finishing you off with my tongue?" He guessed, to which she nodded.

She cleared her throat and made to sit up, but his arm held her firmly in place.

"Would you allow me to do such a thing?"

No sooner than the words left his mouth did she shake her head.

"Maker, please do!"

He couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic tone.

"That, I can do." Was all he said before rolling her over onto her back.

He started to pull her sleeping gown up, careful not to rip it like he did her last two.

"Where can I grab your horns?" She asked as he spread her thighs enough for him to settle between them.

"Anywhere you would like."

Moments later, she was pulling him toward her center with her intense grip on his horns as she mumbled something foreign to his ears.

She wanted more and he knew that, so he started to use his fingers in tandem with his tongue.

His hand holding her hips where they were was the only thing that kept her from rutting against his face by the time she neared her first climax of the morning.

When he glanced up at her from between her legs, she knew he wasn't done yet, and as long as he wasn't then neither was she.

Cassandra spread her legs further and pulled him back into position by his horns, causing him to make a soft growling noise somewhere deep in his chest.

He immediately took the hint and busied his mouth once again.

The two of them didn't leave bed until well after the midday bell, but both of them were smiling happily, even if Cassandra was having a bit of trouble walking straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk? I just wanted to write something that had a base around Adaar possibly releasing a lot of cum (hence the tag 'Excessive Juice') when he's finished, so here's this jumbled mess, I know.  
> I swear not everything I write is smut!


End file.
